The Lady of Time and Space
by Capricorn 1995
Summary: The Time Lords are renowned. They are known throughout the galaxy as time and space travellers. Some save and others destroy. Many are known for facing hideous and unthinkable horrors and others are the reason those horrors are created. But where there are Lords there are Ladies. The Ladies were not allowed on such adventures. (Please revoew as I am new to the whole FanFic thing)
1. The Orbs of Pleasure

The Lady of Time and Space

The Orbs of Pleasure

The Time Lords are renowned. They are known throughout the galaxy as time and space travellers. Some save and others destroy. Many are known for facing hideous and unthinkable horrors and others are the reason those horrors are created. But where there are Lords there are Ladies. The Ladies were not allowed on such adventures. The Ladies were only used as tools to raise the young Time Lords so they could go off to fight in the Time War. But of these Ladies didn't think this was fair. She stole a TARDIS and travelled far away, not realising that that was the last she'd see of her people.

She goes by many names. She never tells anyone the same name. She remembers the names she has used and whom she used them on. Her real name is a mystery. Perhaps she used it already, or perhaps she didn't. For now she is using the name Elizabeth and this is the name she will tell to the next being she meets.

Nancy turned on the telly and flicked through the channels. Once again all that was on was adverts and chat shows. Everyone seemed mad about these now orb things that create a virtual world that people can connect to. All the adverts seemed to be showing them. Pleasure Orbs or something like that. Nancy turned the telly off again and sighed. Nothing interesting had happened for about a week now and she was fed up. Her best friends were on holiday and her housemate, Josh, was too busy playing with his Pleasure Orb. She tipped her head back and stared at the ceiling. Everyone was so obsessed with those orbs that they had no time to anything else. Unfortunately, Nancy didn't have one.

Just as Nancy was about to try the TV again, there was a thud and rustling noise from her back garden. She stood up and looked out the window. What she saw was a large birch tree that had mysteriously appeared in her garden. Nancy went outside and stared in confusion at the tree. It looked perfectly normal except for the fact that it was in her garden. Suddenly there was a clunk from within the tree, then a bang. Nancy put her ear to the bark. She could hear a muffled voice from inside. Just as she was about to move away a section of the bark swung open and knocked her over.

"Finally a fresh start!" said a voice.

Nancy looked up and saw a tall woman in a dark grey dress. She had a key on a necklace round her neck and she also had long brown hair.

"Hello life form! What planet and date is this?" said the woman.

"Earth, 11th May 2013. I'm sorry but who are you?"

"The name's Elizabeth. I presume you are Nancy."

The lady pulled out a strange device with a red light on the end and started waving it about.

"What is that?"

"Sonic lipstick. I'm just trying to find the energy signal that dragged me down here."

She stormed off into the house. Nancy quickly got up and rushed after her. The lady hurried through the house waving the strange red object all around. She reached the front door and was about to go out, when she spun around and went up the stairs, leaving the door wide open. Nancy closed the door and followed her upstairs. The lady flung open the door of Josh's room. Nancy finally caught up. The lady waved the lipstick thing around the room, before noticing Josh and his Pleasure Orb. Josh looked as though he was asleep, and the orb was sending a blue light around his head.

"What is this thing?" asked the strange woman.

"It's a…er…Pleasure orb…but…who did you say you were?"

"Elizabeth. How long has he had this? Where did he get it? What is this strange energy?"

"Well I…"

"Quiet!"

She put the sonic lipstick right up against the orb and pressed the button. The orb changed a sickly green and then bright red. Then it flashed and went dull. Josh sat up.

"What the hell just happened? Who are you?"

"Elizabeth. Where did you get this?"

"I bought it on the internet…"

"But from who?"

"This company called…err…DreamSoft"

The lady opened up a laptop on the desk. Josh looked at me with a bewildered expression on his face. I shrugged my shoulders. The lady had somehow logged onto Josh's laptop and was searching the DreamSoft website.

"Ah ha! The companies address!"

"Listen…Elizabeth. I don't know where you came from or who you are, but could you please explain"

She turned around and looked at us both.

"I can't tell you that right now but I can tell that your planet is in danger."

"Danger! From what?" I asked.

"Those…" she said, pointing at the Pleasure Orb.

"But these things are awesome!" exclaimed Josh. "They let you go to a virtual world and do whatever you want!"

"So that's what they've been telling you…" she mumbled. "Right! Follow me!"

She grabbed the orb and took off once more downstairs. Josh and I gave a passing glance to one another before hurrying after her. This woman was mad. We followed her downstairs. She had already gone out the front door. I grabbed my coat and went out after her.

I don't know why we followed her. Perhaps it was just for something to do. I just had a funny feeling that this lady was someone important. I felt like she wasn't telling us everything.

We had gone about halfway along the road when Elizabeth stopped and signalled a passing taxi. The driver pulled over and Elizabeth opened the back door.

"In!" she ordered.

John and I climbed in and then so did Elizabeth.

"This address please!" she said, handing the driver a piece of paper.

_As the taxi pulled away, the onlooker took a photo of the number plate. She waited till they had turned the corner before zipping up her skin tight leather jacket and climbing back onto her motorbike._

We soon arrived on an industrial estate. The brown and grey buildings were very plain. There were lorries and forklifts and truckers eating at a burgur stand. The taxi pulled over and Elizabeth exited and sprang off down the pavement.

"That'll be £10.50 please…" said the driver.

I forked over the money and Josh and I got out and flew after the woman on a mission. I caught up with her. Her dress billowed as she strode along.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, here is the location of the HQ of DreamSoft, and I am here to stop them distributing those dangerous orbs, and I want to find out what they aim to do with them."

She marched on, into the driveway of the DreamSoft Company. We reached a barrier with a security guard sat in a little hut.

"Business…" he asked.

Elizabeth held up a wallet containing a piece of white paper.

"I'm here for a business meeting with the manger. It's about my shares."

"Please go to reception ma'am. Wait, what about those two?"

"They are my sectaries. Good for getting coffee!"

The guard smiled and pressed the button to open the barrier. We headed up the driveway towards the large glass entrance to the building.

"How did you do that?" Josh asked.

"Psychic paper. Shows people what I want them and they want to see."

"Are you a spy?" Josh asked.

"I wish I was! That sounds like fun! I imagine I'd look quite good in tight leathers."

As we approached the entrance, two automatic doors opened. We went inside and were greeted with rubber plants and an oversized reception desk. The lady sat behind it looked up as we came closer.

"Mrs Elizabeth, I presume. The manager is expecting you. He's waiting in his office."

She gracefully pointed towards a corridor to our right. I wondered what was going on. Elizabeth had been very vague about what exactly we were going to do here. If the orbs were dangerous then why had no one else come to the company to complain?

The door at the end opened and a woman in a black skirt and jacket came out.

"Hello Mrs Elizabeth. Please come in."

As we entered the woman closed the door behind us. We were now in a room surrounded by water. The walls were glass and outside the glass was an aquarium. Tropical fish swam about and bubbles rose up from little holes. At the end of the room was another large desk and a high backed chair. As it turned around a man came into view.

"Hello dear Elizabeth. So nice to see you…" said The Master.


	2. The Master's Mistress

The Master's Mistress

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Oh. Aren't you pleased to see me?" the man in the chair said sarcastically.

Josh and I were stood behind Elizabeth wondering why she had reacted in such a way.

"I left you and all the others back on…"

"Oh please! You think you're the only one who flew off in a TARDIS! Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

The man stood up, walked around the desk and stood in front of Elizabeth.

"I see you've been mucking about with other species again. Don't you remember what happened to those baby Mourats you found."

"I cared for them…and then they grew strong…"

"Yes, right before they started breeding and giving us thousands of pests to deal with!"

He swung his arm as he if he was about to slap her, but stopped just before her cheek. He put his hand on her neck and she winced.

"You may have been The Doctors mate, but after he abandoned you…you were all mine…"

Elizabeth pushed him away and stepped back.

"I was never yours. You drew me in with your promises, but I still belong to The Doctor. You will never replace him!"

The Master looked saddened by this but then we realised he was faking it. He went back behind his desk and sat down.

"I'm unhappy about doing this but I can't have you messing things up now can I."

He pressed a button behind the desk and we were all suddenly surrounded by blue light. I moved my hand but there was some kind of force field around me. The floor below us opened up and we all fell into the darkness. I fell for sometime before feeling the tube bend slightly, now I was sliding. I saw a dim light at the end and flew out of the tube, crashing straight into Josh. He fell backwards and I landed right on top of him. I quickly got up and straightened myself out.

"Well that was different…" he said, slyly.

"Oh shut up. I didn't deliberately land on you!"

Elizabeth then came out of another hole and landed on her backside on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, who was the guy?" asked Josh.

Elizabeth sat down on a small bench that was in the cell and sighed.

"He is a Time Lord. The other person he mentioned; The Doctor is also a Time Lord. We all used to live on a planet called Gallifrey. I am a lady and therefore was forced into a life of raising young Time Lords. My mate was The Doctor, but he ran away in a T.A.R.D.I.S. and left me all alone. Then that man, The Master, started trying to seduce me. It worked for sometime but I soon realised his hearts were dark, not like The Doctors. His hearts were pure. I decided to go after The Doctor by stealing a T.A.R.D.I.S. myself. Thus I landed in your back garden."

I understood her story but something didn't quite add up. If she had just ran off why was she so upset to see this Master guy again? I was about to ask but decided against it as she had broken into tears.

We stood in silence for some time, before we heard a sound; a loud clunk. Suddenly, a door opened up in the wall and a man in a blue uniform came in. He looked at all of us before stopping on Elizabeth.

"Hello Miss Eleanor. I have come to assist you."

His voice sounded robotic and unreal. Suddenly his body fizzled away and a strange metal man was revealed.

"What is that?" asked Josh, in shock.

"Oh, that's my Cyberman. Well I say Cyberman, but he was merely a shell of one when I found him. After I gave him a computerized brain he was working again. He can holographically disguise himself as anyone, but his weapons don't work very well."

The Cyberman gestured for us to leave the room. Elizabeth strode out followed by Josh and I. I had never seen such a thing in my life. The most high tech thing I had was my new set of hair straighters.

We had now entered a dark metal corridor, with small bulbs barely giving enough light. Elizabeth peered round the corner and then moved swiftly to the next safe spot. We all followed, including the Cyberman. As we moved from corridor to corridor, I wondered what Elizabeth was looking for.

"What are you…"

"I'm looking for the elevator. I saw one on the way in and It had several basement floors marked beside it."

She glanced along one corridor and gave a cry.

"There it is!"

At the end of the corridor was an elevator door with an up button beside it. We ran towards it and I pressed the button. As the lights slowly came down they stooped on B3. The doors opened and we all got in.

"We have to find out what The Master is doing with those orbs."

Elizabeth jammed the top button for floor 6. The elevator jolted upwards. As we passed each floor we prayed that no one else had summoned the elevator. Finally we reached the sixth floor. The doors opened and revealed a dimly lit corridor with several doors along it and a ladder at the end leading to the roof. We made our way along the corridor. We reached a door with a high voltage sign on the door and stopped. Elizabeth tries the handle but it was locked. She pulled out her sonic lipstick and pressed the button on the side. The lock clinked and she opened the door. Inside was a dark room full of computer screens and wire. In the middle were a chair and a table with several keyboards on it.

We piled into the small room and Josh shut the door. Elizabeth sat down and started tapping away on the keyboards.

"Very clever. The Master has set this up much like a computer from our home planet."

Some of the screens were filling with code and others flashed up with strange symbols and writing.

"Miss Eleanor, there is someone approaching our vicinity…" said the Cyberman.

"Go out and try and distract him. If that fails use decoy 36."

The Cyberman changed into a security guard and went outside.

"Why does he call you Eleanor?" I asked.

"I like to change my name every so often. It makes it hard for people to track me down…" Elizabeth replied, still hammering on the keyboards.

Suddenly there was a loud thug from outside the door, then someone shouting for help.

"What's going on out there?" Josh whispered.

"Decoy 36. Faint."

"I get it! They will take him away and that leaves the way clear for us." I exclaimed.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped typing. She was staring at one screen in particular. A clock was counting down from 30. She watched until it hit 25 before she started jamming code into the computer. It hit 20 and she plugged her sonic lipstick into a port. She pressed some more keys and watched the clock reach 15. Her fingers twitched nervously over her sonic lipstick as a loading bar raced against the clock. It hit 10 and the bar was only half full. It suddenly jolted along and just as the clock hit 2 it finished. Elizabeth pulled out the sonic lipstick and the clock hit 0.

There was an uproar of whirring from the large computer units and the room got very hot all of a sudden. Elizabeth pointed towards the door and we all rushed out. We were back in the corridor but a guard had spotted us. He yelled and started for us. We ran towards the ladder at the end and quickly climbed it. I reached the top and opened the hatch leading to the roof. As I climbed out I saw how high up I was. The roof was flat and covered with large satellite dishes. I waited for Josh and Elizabeth to appear.

"Quick! Find the fire escape! I saw one on the way in!" Elizabeth shouted.

She ran to the other end of the roof and started running down a black metal staircase. As Josh and I reached the stairs the guard appeared at the hatch. He fired his gun but missed as we shot down the stairs. As we neared the bottom, Elizabeth jumped from the stairs onto some bins and then down to the ground. Josh and I followed. We all ran from the building now blaring with alarms. What had that countdown been about? What was The Masters plan? We were about to find out…


End file.
